


❤ Slut ♂ Devil ❤

by Cynthiahuang21



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynthiahuang21/pseuds/Cynthiahuang21
Summary: 预警这章真的有ntr！！虽然没有直接描写不能接受的宝宝不要看





	1. Sperm juicer

半夜十二点的纽约，朦胧的云捂住了月亮的身影，就像赤裸的处女披上了轻纱，人们只能偶尔从云层的缝隙间隐约瞥见暧昧不明的月光。阴影之下的城市中，人类已经渐渐入睡，邪恶的生物却从黑暗中缓缓苏醒，在鳞次栉比的高楼中寻觅合适的猎物。  
在众多的邪恶种族之中，恶魔对夜晚觅食的喜爱仅次于害怕日光的吸血鬼。尤其是对于魅魔而言，人类睡眼朦胧的凌晨正是他们下手的好机会。此时此刻，在某个不引人注目的楼顶边缘，一缕黑色的浓烟凭空出现，凝聚成了人形，一个浑身蓝色皮肤的魅魔从烟雾中现身，开始了他今夜的狩猎。  
大楼对面是一家著名的私人医院。医院的每一扇窗内都是一片漆黑，唯有被魅魔血红的眼睛注视着的那间办公室还亮着灯光，办公室里只有一个年轻的男人。  
蓝色的魅魔仔细的打量着他觊觎已久的猎物，恶魔的感官远超人类，即使隔着将近数百米的距离他也能把对面的男人看的一清二楚。那男人满头金发，有张格外英俊的脸，看上去不超过三十岁，像个帅气的电影明星。他的身材高大而健壮，就连宽松的白大褂也遮不住他手臂上鼓起的肌肉。魅魔目不转睛的凝视着这个年轻男人，血色的瞳孔中充满了异样的贪婪和渴望。而对面房间里的男人正疲惫的收拾着凌乱的桌面，丝毫没有意识到自己马上就会沦为魅魔的一顿美餐……  
“……医生。”  
“噢——！我的老天？！大半夜谁他妈的——”  
年轻的男医生被身后突如其来的一声呼唤吓了一大跳，他猛地转身时右脚一滑，一屁股跌在了自己的旋转办公椅上。  
“呃，Sif……？怎么是你？你不是提前下班回家庆祝你的结婚两周年纪念日吗……？”  
男医生拍拍胸口平复着呼吸，拙劣的试图掩饰刚才被女同事吓破胆的事实。女人穿着墨绿色的长袖风衣，长度非常勉强的遮住了屁股。她的两条腿从上到下光溜溜的，只有脚上踩了一双黑色的高跟鞋。这完全不像是年轻的男医生所认识女同事平时的打扮，甚至让他觉得眼前的人看起来有种说不出的古怪。  
“亲爱的Thor医生……”  
Sif脸上的笑令Thor觉得十分尴尬，因为那弯起的嘴角、迷离的眼神，怎么看都有一种魅惑勾引的味道，让Thor有点摸不着头脑。  
“……这么晚了，你回医院有什么事？总不会是来加班吧，哈哈……？”  
“噢……没错，医生。我的确有些医学上的……生理上的问题，想向你请教。”  
女人踏着摇摆轻佻的步伐朝Thor走来，尖细的鞋跟把地板敲的哒哒作响。她一边走一边解开风衣的纽扣，当她走到Thor两腿之间的空隙中时，突然双手轻轻一扯，墨绿色的风衣便沿着她线条优美的肩膀滑落，露出了性感且赤裸的胴体。  
“见鬼？！你疯了？！你、你——”  
年轻的医生立刻转过头闭紧了双眼，两手僵硬的抬起挡在胸前，显然被震惊得不知所措。  
“冷静点Sif，冷静！”Thor死死闭着眼睛紧张的大喊起来，“我们是有过那么一小段——也就那么两个月的约会，但是那些都是过去式了，几年前的事 ！我现在只把你当同事和朋友，而且你都结婚两年了！我不知道你和你丈夫之间发生了什么，但我真的不想破坏你的家庭……而且我也才刚订婚！你、你今晚到底是怎么回事？”  
“……订婚？”  
“看在上帝的份上，Sif，Jane也是你的朋友！快把衣服穿上可以吗？！”  
“亲爱的医生，看来你在人间的生活比我想象的还要幸福美满呢……”  
“什么人间……你到底在说什么？！别再这样——啊啊啊啊！你做了什么？我的眼睛、我的手，老天？！我怎么……你——”  
Thor突然瞪大了眼睛，他仿佛正被无形的力量操纵着神经，姿势僵硬且怪异的在办公椅上坐直了身体，两手被迫摆在椅子扶手上，两条腿也强行张开。他腰上的皮带突然蛇一般扭动着解开，裤链就像被无形的手拉着一样往下滑。  
这一连串灵异的景象把Thor吓的在椅子上哇哇直叫，帅气的脸也变得一片惨白。  
“真令人失望。”Sif对于这副光溜溜的样子似乎没有半点羞耻，还捏了捏自己绵软的胸脯，对着反光的窗子摆了几个性感的造型，“医生，我以为你会喜欢她，还专门调整了很多细节呢，怎么，你对这副身体没兴趣吗？不然你那里为什么软得像烂香蕉一样？”  
“上帝……上帝啊……你——你绝对不是Sif！你到底对我做了什么？我为什么动不了？活见鬼了……你究竟是谁？！怨、怨灵？半夜三更在办公室里被假扮同事的女鬼定在椅子上动不了，该死的你还想让我有什么感觉！？”  
Thor拼命的想闭上眼睛，但他的挣扎不但全是白费功夫，还让他看上去仿佛在不停的抽筋，样子十分的滑稽可笑。  
“你竟然觉得我是怨灵？撒旦在上，我的变形术已经差到这个地步了吗？噢，我差点忘了，你现在只是个视力与瞎子无异的人类……麻烦你仔细看清楚，我可不是什么粗鄙的孤魂野鬼，我是个正经的魅魔。”  
无数细小的黑色粒子包裹住了裸体的“Sif”，她的身影变得模糊不清，就像一团人形的黑雾。  
“Fuck……FUCK！我肯定是疯了，我肯定在做梦……”在Thor惊恐的哀嚎中，她的肉体逐渐转变成了另一副截然不同模样。  
“装疯卖傻可没用，亲爱的thor医生，别再浪费力气了，你是跑不掉的。”黑烟散去之后，原本的“Sif”已经变成了一个年轻男人，他并非赤身裸体，不过他身上那布满了绳结和皮带的几片布料看上去比赤身裸体还要糟糕，看得Thor不知不觉就打住了害怕的惨叫。  
“你这萎靡不振的样子可不行……我变成谁才好呢？要不要变成你的未婚妻？你桌子的上是她的照片对吧？呵呵……正好让我看看她究竟长什么样……噢，Thor，没想到你变成人类之后连品味都这么奇怪。算了，我就勉为其难的——”  
“等等！”  
“嗯？怎么，你终于想起哪个能让你硬的像烙铁一样的人了吗？Thor，你现在这副样子……哈哈哈，可以让我拿来取笑整整一千年！所以我打算给你个小奖励。你最好赶快给我看看梦中情人的照片，不然等我失去了宝贵的耐心，我变成哪副面孔可就轮不到你来挑选了。”  
“呃……你……为什么穿开裆裤——我是说，为什么穿成……这样？”  
“看来过去的事你真的忘得一干二净，连我的工作服都没认出来……这样穿比较方便而已，每次都要花时间想想变哪种款式很麻烦，还不如一直穿这种对性欲最有效的呢。”  
黑发的魅魔有着非人的美貌和绝佳的身材，从头到脚都散发着超乎寻常的致命诱惑。他迷离而慵懒的绿色眼眸居高临下的来回打量着动弹不得的Thor，就像只高傲的猫，正思考着该如何玩弄手中的猎物。  
“你看，我的高效工作服已经起作用了。噢……Thor医生，你明明喜欢男人，却还和女人订婚？你的人类设定是无耻的花心骗婚gay吗？”  
“哈？！闭嘴，你这满口胡话的魔鬼，我不喜欢男人！一点也不！”  
“是吗？可你的身体比你的嘴诚实多了。”  
顺着魅魔戏谑的目光往下看去，动弹不得的Thor医生猛然发现自己的下身的内裤已经被撑起了明显的形状——他勃起了。  
“该死的恶魔，你对我施了什么变态魔法？！”Thor气急败坏的对魅魔叫嚷起来。  
“你太看不起我了，亲爱的医生，我想让男人勃起根本用不着魔法。何必这么激动呢？你从前就不挑男女，沦为人类也改变不了这一点。而且你认不出我，不代表你的老二认不出我……”  
魅魔突然抬手打了个响指，Thor身下的内裤突然像被腐蚀一样一点点的消散成灰，没了束缚的粗长阴茎顿时笔直的指向了天花板。  
“……是魔力，我能感觉到你的魔力……”魅魔低声喃喃自语，贪婪而饥渴的碧眼正直勾勾的盯着男人坚硬的生殖器，鲜红的舌头舔过他干渴的嘴唇，“噢……就像暴风雨中的海面一样翻涌的魔力……棒极了……全都是属于我的……”  
年轻的医生张着嘴直摇头，几乎被吓呆了。他刚一抬头，又看见那邪恶的魅魔正如饥似渴的打量着他的下体，英俊的脸上突然露出悲惨得快哭出来似的表情，哀声恳求到：“噢，拜托了，恶魔大人，求你不要把我的、我的那儿割下来泡酒好吗？你让我干什么都可以，求你放过我吧！”  
“什么？唔……太恶心了，谁要切你的老二来泡酒？！”  
“传说里不都是这么写的吗……魅魔喜欢搜集男人的老二拿来……呃，我也不太记得了，泡酒还是切了吃掉或者……晾干了挂在身上当装饰？总之求求你放过我的老二吧！！！”  
“撒旦啊！求你闭嘴吧！你从哪里听来的虚假传闻？！魅魔是最古老的有智慧的恶魔种族之一！只有那些从‘源泉之血’里爬出来的低级魔鬼才会做出吃人分尸之类的粗鲁行径，我可不干这种野蛮的事。”  
“所以……你不会切男人的老二对吗？”  
看着魅魔嫌弃的表情，Thor医生总算是松了一口气。  
“当然不会了！”魅魔鄙夷的摆了摆手，“何况切了你的老二多可惜啊，再怎么说这也是几千年来我最满意的一根老二……咳咳，之一。”  
“哈哈哈！谢天谢地！我还想结婚，还想生几个可爱的孩子呢……”  
Thor还没来得及多笑两声，魅魔却突然变了脸色。他俊美的脸上所有的表情转瞬即逝，只剩下一种让人毛骨悚然的贪婪。天花板上的灯忽明忽暗的闪烁起来，紧接着便发出烧焦的噼啪声，办公室里顿时陷入一片黑暗，只有魅魔那双绿色的眼睛在黑暗之中闪烁着危险的幽光。  
“生孩子……Thor，为什么你总是如此执着于这件事呢？”  
魅魔的声音中仿佛施加了魔法，他吐出的每个音节都像刀一样刺痛Thor的神经，令他忍不住痛苦的呻吟。可那残忍的魔鬼似乎完全不打算停下，还在说个不停。  
“……Thor，你后悔吗？如果不是你非要逼我给你生孩子，既想夺走我的自由，又不想让我吸你的魔力，你也不会落得今天这个下场。看看你现在的蠢样吧，哪里还有诸神后裔、恶魔之王的样子？你现在只是一个软弱无力的人类，就连最简单的魔法都抵抗不了！哈哈哈哈……”  
尖刻的话音和笑声让Thor头痛欲裂。他根本无法分辨魅魔说的话是何含义，只觉得身体里的每一个细胞仿佛都在沸腾燃烧。  
“……现在该办正事了。”  
魅魔轻轻一挥手，Thor就像个提线木偶一样被从椅子里拎起来甩到了旁边的沙发上。恍惚之间Thor似乎看见魅魔的眼中闪过一阵诡异的血红光芒，他脑海里折磨人的疼痛忽然消散，取而代之是一种不受控制的狂热情欲，这股被迫产生的渴望疯狂的涌向他的的下体，让他的老二硬得发痛。  
“你想要的就是这个……？和我……做爱？”勉强找回一丝神智的Thor喘着粗气发问，“Fuck……你只想和我约一炮的话，用的着弄得……这么紧张吗？如果你愿意放开我的话，我很乐意为你服务……”  
“哼，谢谢你的好意，不过我用不着。如果每个男人都想给我服务，那无聊的前戏得浪费我多少宝贵的时间？”  
一阵黑烟再度缠绕上魅魔的身体，烟雾散去之后，他竟然换了一身护士般的性感打扮。  
“我就陪你演戏到底吧，亲爱的Thor医生……”  
魅魔语调轻佻，但他嘴角已经勾起残忍而可怕的微笑。他走到沙发前，张大双腿站在Thor的大腿两侧，一手伸入他金灿灿的发丝间轻揉的抚弄。Thor依旧无法动弹丝毫，甚至连话都说不出口，只能像个充气娃娃一样僵硬的抬头瞪着放荡的魅魔，任由他随意摆弄。  
“…Touch me.Now.”  
魅魔的声音变得悦耳动听、风情万种，仿佛男人和女人的嗓音混合在了一起，在Thor的神经中疯狂的激荡，击碎了他所有残存的理智，一层浅浅的红光蒙住了他湛蓝的眼眸。他的手立即不受控制的伸向魅魔毫无遮掩的两瓣翘臀间的缝隙，粗糙的指尖摸索着找到股间的蜜穴，毫不犹豫的向内戳刺。魅魔的柔软的肉穴轻松的吞下了他的三根手指，湿滑的淫液沿着他的指缝滴滴滑落。  
“嗯……噢……你感觉到了吗，我跟本不需要你的服务。够了，拿开你的手。”  
Thor立刻机械的拔出了手指，指间的粘液因为速度太快而溅到了他的大腿上，魅魔也随之浑身一颤、苍白的脸也逐渐变得绯红。他双脚踩在Thor大腿两侧的沙发上，蹲着压低了身体，一只雪白纤细的手从身后握住了Thor粗长的深红色肉棒，被充分扩张的小穴还来不及合拢，正饥渴的向那坚硬的阴茎绽开颤抖而湿润的甬道。  
被控制的金发男人无法做出任何反应，只能眼看着魅魔一边咬着下唇，一边用蜜穴吃力的一寸寸吞没他硕大的阴茎，一直到他圆润的臀部紧贴上男人胯间卷曲的毛发才停下。  
“啊……你还是……唔……这么大……”  
魅魔嘴角带笑的喘息埋怨着，绯红的脸上充满了性爱带来的快感，连眼眶都被情欲刺激的泛红，原本碧绿如玉的瞳孔更是逐渐染上了深红色的幽光。他双手扶住Thor宽厚的肩膀，踮起脚尖开始凭借腰腿的力量艰难的摆动起自己的身体。  
挺翘的屁股高高的抬起，又重重的落下，魅魔用淫乱湿软的蜜穴上下来回套弄着男人的阴茎。层层娇嫩的媚肉急切的绞紧了粗长的茎身，吮吸着涨大的头部，试图从中挤出更多的粘稠的汁液。神色茫然的金发男人依旧被定在沙发上，无法控制自己的欲望和身体，只能凭着本能野兽般的喘息。魅魔在他身上尽情的骑乘摇摆，口中不停的溢出绵长放浪的呻吟。  
在Thor身上扭动了十几分钟后，魅魔的蜜穴已被摩擦得烂熟，抽插中泛滥的粘液和气泡沾满了红艳的股缝，修长紧绷的双腿也开始瑟瑟发抖。哪怕是对于身经百战的魅魔而已，这根肉棒也太过凶猛和持久，还没有半点要释放的意思。这让魅魔感到很不耐烦，他把屁股高高的翘起，男人的阴茎伴随着一声淫靡的水声弹出了湿漉漉的小穴。魅魔立即伸手捏住那肉茎上狠狠的套弄了几下，然后把满手分不清属于谁的淫液抹在了Thor的俊脸上。  
“Thor，你这个烦人的自大狂……明明只是个人类，为什么还要让我这么费时费力？”  
魅魔放弃了太费力气的蹲姿，改为跪在Thor的大腿两侧，用双手搂紧Thor的肌理分明的脖颈，一手从颈后抓住一把他汗湿的金发迫使他仰头，让那双茫然无光的蓝眼正好对上水光粼粼红色瞳孔。沾满淫液的手指划过Thor的唇边，魅魔低头轻轻的咬住他的嘴唇，在吻的间隙用沙哑而充满魔力的声音低声的呢喃到：“我累了……该轮到你了。”  
鬼魅的红眼轻轻的眨了两下，血色的光晕一闪而过。与此同时Thor眼中的血光越发的闪烁，他就像刚插电的机器人一样突然动了起来，血管凸起的双手掐住魅魔细窄的腰胯，把他布满细密汗珠的雪白屁股狠狠往自己依旧坚挺的器官上按了下去。  
在一声带着哭泣的淫叫中，空虚的肉穴把男人的肉棒一吞到底。Thor马上捏紧魅魔浑圆的屁股，用魅魔绽开的洞穴飞快的套弄自己的性器，同时疯狂的上下挺动自己的下半身，把魅魔的翘臀拍打得肉浪翻涌、啪啪作响。  
“啊……噢！干我，快干我——啊啊……就是这样……唔……太棒了！”  
被肏弄的得浑身发软的魅魔双手胡乱的挠着Thor肌肉隆起的后背。他的下颌高高的仰起，不断吐露着淫荡喘息的嘴边滴落着来不及吞咽的唾液，就连红嫩的舌头也忍不住向外探出，俊美的脸上充满了原始的快乐。他的眼中再也看不到一丝原有的浅绿，而是鲜红如血，在黑暗之中发出恐怖的幽光。 两具颤动的肉体激烈的结合着，魅魔却还是不够满足。在断断续续的呻吟中他下达了更过火的命令。  
“唔……嗯……用力啊啊……噢！魔力……魔力！快点！噢！快点！”  
Thor布满汗水的额头上青筋凸起，五指已经陷入魅魔绵软的臀肉中，在他们的结合之处，他的动作快得根本无法看清。爱欲的泪水像决堤的溪流一样从魅魔血红的眼睛里汩汩流出，他像哭一样上气不接下气的哀鸣着，仿佛痛苦之中夹杂着极致的快乐。  
这时，魅魔身上的衣服像灰烬一样散去，一种幽暗的蓝色从他的血管中逐渐浮现，一点点的蔓延到他身上的每一个角落，直到他全身的皮肤都变成诡异而性感的蓝色为止。深色的优美纹路在魅魔蓝色的皮肤上到处伸展，甚至爬上了他的额头和脸颊。魅魔的额上长出弯曲的犄角，尾椎骨上长出长长的尾巴，指甲也变成了黑色，像刀一样锋利而尖锐，他用力一抓便刮破了Thor的后背，鲜血沿着伤口不停的滑落。  
“啊啊——要来了……射给我、快射给我……啊、嗯、呃……”  
在快感中现出原形的魅魔全身抽搐，胡乱呻吟，像溺水的人一样用双臂紧紧勒住Thor的肩膀，尖锐的黑色指甲又在他背后划出了好几道血淋淋的伤口。但被夺取神智的Thor已经感觉不到任何疼痛，他的眼睛已像被血浸透那样鲜红，只能在魅魔的操控下将下体不断的插入那滚烫软烂的熟穴。他的阴茎越发的坚硬涨大，在软肉的来回包裹磨蹭之下，马上就要到达宣泄的巅峰。屁股咬着肉棒魅魔显然也察觉到了这一点，他被泪水浸湿的脸上流露出无比的渴望，甚至忍不住高声淫叫起来。  
“魔力……我感觉到了……！啊嗯……精液、精液……射给我……快把你的精液——呃啊——射给我！快把你的魔力给我！”  
Thor把魅魔的屁股往自己的肉茎上猛的一按，健壮的腰胯阵阵抽动，魅魔则用肉穴使劲的吸附含吮着他的肉棒，像触电一样在他身上持续的抽搐发抖，发出阵阵破碎的喘息。  
“噢——射给我……都是我的…啊唔……嗯……精液……魔力……噢…哈哈…好多的魔力！哈哈哈……”  
持续不断被充盈的快感让蓝色的魅魔变得神智不清，抱着Thor不停的颤抖呻吟。他丝毫没有注意到Thor背上的伤口在迅速的愈合，眼中的红色光芒也正飞快的褪去。  
金发的男人眼中的海蓝色越发的清明，他依旧一动不动的坐着，脸上却不再是原来那种失神茫然的表情，而是露出充满了愤怒的微笑。他的手悄悄沿着魅魔后背的凹陷向上滑去，穿过散落在魅魔身后卷曲柔软的黑发，最后停在他毫无防备的后颈上。  
魅魔肩膀一颤，仿佛意识到了什么，但还没等他有所反应，Thor的指尖瞬间爆发出刺眼的蓝色电光，噼啪的闪电像锁链一样缠绕住魅魔赤裸的身体。魅魔被闪电灼烧得发出一声惨叫，闪电锁链瞬时收紧炸开，可狡猾的魅魔立即化作一阵黑雾逃得无影无踪。  
电光熄灭之后，Thor又恢复了最开始那副衣冠整洁的模样，却又好像完全变成了另外一个人，魔力幻化而成的眼罩遮住了他的一只眼睛。他满面怒容的站起来，在被闪电炸得一片焦黑的房间里发出低沉的怒吼。  
“Loki！你躲到哪里去了？！”  
“Thor，你这个心胸狭隘的小气鬼！”蓝色魅魔的声音从四面八方传来，仿佛就在Thor的耳畔回荡，又似乎远在天边，“吸你一点魔力而已，有必要这么生气吗？！”  
“你明知道我最讨厌你的魅惑术！你再不出来，要是被我抓到了……”  
Thor四处张望着往前走去，他每走一步就把办公室的地面踩得开裂粉碎，家具也被震得东倒西歪。可怕的闪电在他的指尖缠绕，就连他的眼睛也冒着幽蓝的电光。  
“看来四百年前天使长刺你的那一刀还不够狠，Thor，他应该把这颗讨厌的脑袋砍掉！”  
蓝色的身影突然出现在Thor的右边，他立即抬手一挥，数道闪电像鞭子一样劈向魅魔，却只击碎了一团黑色的烟雾，办公室的白墙上留下了一道巨大的焦黑裂痕，墙灰簌簌的碎裂飘落。  
“你还敢提这件事？！”Thor重新在手中聚集起一团球状的电光，朝着虚空中愤怒的大喊，“要不是当时你出卖我，Loki，我怎么会魔力全失做了整整一百年的人类？”  
“一百年？要不是你破坏了我的计划，我也用不着再等几千年才能重新竞选约顿海姆的亲王！”  
魅魔的幻影又出现在Thor的正前方，他扔出手中的那团闪电，把那恼人幻影炸成了一团黑烟，墙壁也被炸成了碎片。可魅魔的声音还在喋喋不休的往Thor的脑子里钻。  
“我有过这么多情人，Thor，从来没有一个像你这样吝啬古怪！”  
“闭嘴，Loki，闭嘴！你最好马上出现在我眼前！”   
Thor的声音变得越发的恐怖，就像猛兽喉咙里回荡的嘶吼。越来越多浓稠的黑雾绕着他的身体盘旋扭曲，聚集成一个黑暗的漩涡，将他包裹其中，漩涡的中央他发出猛烈的嚎叫，肌肉和骨骼疯狂生长的声音在破败的办公室里不断回响，黑雾中的身影越变越大，整栋大楼像地震一样墙壁开裂、颤抖摇晃。数秒之后一团庞大的黑影冲破天花板猛地跃到房顶上，把结实的钢筋混凝土屋顶砸出了数道裂痕。  
黑雾散去，一只金棕色的巨兽现出了可怖的身影。它足有四五米高，满头鬃毛，像一只体型庞大的强壮雄狮，但它的尖牙和利爪远比狮子更加的锋利，宽阔雄壮的背上还长了三对巨大的金色翅膀，蓝色的兽眼中冒着劈里啪啦的电光。巨兽朝着夜空怒吼长啸，晴朗的夜空顿时乌云盘旋、电闪雷鸣，一道巨大的闪电劈落而下，把路边的电线烧的焦黑，一大片街区顿时陷入了黑暗。有人发现了屋顶上的巨兽，尖叫声在夜空中此起彼伏，但巨兽毫不在意，依旧焦躁愤怒的朝着四周怒嚎狂啸。  
“LOKI——！！！”  
化身巨兽的Thor用恶魔的语言狂吼着魅魔的名字，漆黑的夜空中却无人应答。但它仿佛感觉到了什么，长长的尾巴朝身后甩去，携着一道灼热的闪电几乎击碎了整个楼顶。它转身一看，只见蓝色的魅魔出现在不远处的另一个屋顶上，他像警惕的猫一样四肢着地，双眼血红，脸上却带着轻蔑放荡的微笑。  
“哼，Thor，你这讨厌鬼！你以为能抓得住我吗？！”  
话音刚落，金色的巨兽一跃而起，在半空中积蓄起数道刺目的闪电，狠狠的砸向对面的屋顶，把周围数米烧的漆黑一片。但蓝色的魅魔早已不见踪影，巨兽脚下却突然浮现出绿色的魔法阵，魔力凝聚而成的无数发光尖刺一下把巨兽扎成了刺猬。巨兽喉中发出一声长啸，把魔力尖刺震得粉碎，却发现魅魔幽蓝的背影早已窜到数百米之外。它不由分说的便扇动翅膀追了上去，根本没注意到在楼底下幽暗的角落中，蓝色魅魔的真身飞快闪入了一道扭曲的黑色缝隙，顺利的逃出升天……


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警  
> 这章真的有ntr！！  
> 虽然没有直接描写  
> 不能接受的宝宝不要看

没追着蓝色的身影跑多远，Thor就意识到自己又被Loki骗了。人间早已没有Loki的气息，自己追逐的恐怕只是他留下的幻影。  
Thor立刻变回人形重新回到了医院楼顶查看，却发现空气中有血的味道。他沿着暗红的血滴从楼顶一直走到楼下，最后血迹消失在了隐蔽的转角中。Loki一定是在这通过空间的裂隙逃回了地狱。残留的血腥味让Thor心里的怒火瞬间散去。他不明白Loki为什么会流血，自己随手召出的几道闪电根本不可能对他造成伤害才对。难道Loki来找自己之前已经受伤了？还是自己真的失手打伤了他？Thor的脑子里闪过各种可能的原因，不过每一种都让他越发的焦虑不安。  
医院大楼附近已经变得一片嘈杂。警笛、救护车和消防车的声音嗡嗡的响着，围观的人也越聚越多。恶魔在人间暴露原形严重违反了天堂和地狱之间的协议，Thor的人类生活也不得不到此为止。按理来说，Thor离开前应该抹去自己在人间留下的所有痕迹，不过Loki留下的血迹让他心烦意乱，他干脆随手变了个被烧焦的假尸体，扔在了原来他用过的那间办公室里，然后就急匆匆的钻进了空间的裂隙……  
回到被称为“地狱之门”的荒原，Thor又看见了熟悉的地狱风光。地表坚硬而光秃，巨大的黑色山脉四处蔓延，无数尖锥般的山峰看上去就如破土而出的尖锐匕首，在地面撕开一道道伤口般的巨大裂谷，滚烫的岩浆在裂谷中翻涌沸腾。到处是忽隐忽现的空间裂隙，将地狱、天堂与人间三个位面连接在一起。低级的恶魔和魔兽整天都在“地狱之门”附近厮杀，血迹随处可见。Thor四处查看了片刻，没有再发现Loki留下的血迹，立即毫无疑虑的化作一束黑雾往某个方向飞去，仿佛早已知道Loki会藏在哪里。  
西切斯特庄园的景致和广阔的黑色荒原截然相反，到处是青翠的草地和树林，美丽的城堡就伫立在庄园的中心。城堡的主人是另一位魅魔Charles，Loki和Thor争吵过后经常会跑来拜访他。 Charles是Loki的至交好友，他的心灵魔法无人可敌，有了他施加的精神屏障，Thor往往一连几天都找不到Loki的踪迹。  
不过这回，Thor比过去任何一次都要幸运，他的脚还没来得及踩上城堡前的绿草坪，脑子里就响起了Charles温柔平和的声音。  
Loki在我这里，请给我一些时间和他谈谈。  
“撒旦在上！我就知道。”  
Charles的帮助出乎Thor的预料，没想到总是帮Loki隐藏行踪的Charles现在竟然愿意站在自己这边。他又想到Loki留下的血迹，赶忙向Charles追问道：“Loki是不是受伤了？！我看见了他的血。他之前就受伤了，还是我……”  
恐怕是你打伤了他，不过我已经给他治疗了。我想这不完全是你的责任，这次只是Loki缺乏魔力，承受不住你的攻击而已。  
“……谢谢你。他没事？真是太好了……”  
Loki不会一直留在西切斯特，待会我会告诉你他准备去哪。在此之前……请你耐心的等待一会儿吧。  
除了等待，Thor没有其他的选择。虽然Thor很想直接闯进去抓住Loki，但Charles是Erik·Lehnsherr最喜欢的情人之一，而Erik·Lehnsherr和Thor同样位列撒旦的继承人。如果他打坏了城堡的屋顶，难免会和他的同事Erik产生不必要的冲突。因此Thor只能先行离开西切斯特，到他认为Loki最可能现身的地方等待。  
思索一番之后，Thor去了“源泉之血”。  
“源泉之血”是一片面积巨大的湖泊。开裂崩解的巨大血红色月亮高悬在湖泊上方，仿佛两瓣染血的红唇，红唇之间则有一道巨大的空间裂隙，仿佛一张含着黑色漩涡的血盆大口。湖泊中流淌着的并非湖水，而是粘稠黑红的撒旦之血。  
数十万年前，远古之神撒旦叛变天国，与其余众神厮杀了七天七夜，却以失败告终。奄奄一息的撒旦逃入在战争中被神力撕裂的空间，跌入了这个巨大的湖泊。满怀仇与不甘的撒旦很快死在冰冷的湖水中，他的尸体在湖中融化，他的血也取代了湖水。黑血顺着地下水脉侵蚀了裂隙中的每一寸土地，使原本的草原和森林统统变成了可怕的黑色荒原。撒旦愤怒的灵魂在血水中碎裂成千万片，变为新的生物从湖中源源不断的爬出，不断滋生、毫无智慧的低等恶魔四处猎杀游荡，使这片荒原便逐渐成了今天的地狱。  
两万年前，Thor的父亲Odin带着上万的天使再次叛变天国，他们中的许多人在战争中跌入血湖，撒旦的黑血立刻污染了他们的灵魂，将他们变为了恶魔。他们这一族虽然保留了智慧，很快成为地狱的统治者之一，却由于黑血的侵蚀失去了神的形态，本体变成了恐怖的巨兽，只有靠魔力才能维持人形。魅魔则是有智慧的恶魔中最特别的一种。天使们带有神力的血与撒旦的黑血融合，似乎促成了魅魔的诞生。因此，就像溪流可以重新汇入海洋，魅魔们也可以随时融入“源泉之血”。撒旦的血水可以使他们缓慢的获得魔力，最重要的是能让他们消失得无影无踪。  
有时为了获取魔力，魅魔会勾引别人的伴侣，甚至引起纠纷和追打。每当他们遇到这种麻烦，常会躲回血湖之中，任凭仇家在湖边气的跳脚。类似的事Loki也没少干，只不过他招惹的通常只有Thor一个人。   
为了避免Loki再躲进“源泉之血”，Thor准备在这附近守株待兔，最好能趁Loki还没来得及靠近血湖就把他抓住。不过他没还没等来Loki，就先遇上了他的老朋友Fandral。正好路过的Fandral看到Thor很是高兴，准备上来给他一个热情友好的拥抱，可没想到Thor抬手就朝他脸上狠狠的揍了一拳，他一下子摔出去老远，把背后的山岩都撞得凹陷粉碎。  
“噢！我的背……嘿，Thor！？我们才一百多年没见，你不用这么热情的接待我吧？”  
“……Fandral。”  
Thor随便哼了一声他的名字表示打招呼，看上去就像还准备再打他两下似的。  
“老伙计，放轻松。没想到竟然会在这儿和你重逢！你回来的真快！怎么，等不及要接任撒旦了吗？”  
“……是Loki。他把我提前唤醒了。”  
“……Loki？呃，好吧，我就知道，只有他喜欢找你的麻烦……”  
Fandral突然满脸尴尬，一连换了好几个不同的站姿，手也不知道往哪儿摆。他们不约而同的选择了沉默。  
“……呃，嗯，我很抱歉，老兄。关于你被天使的刺伤的事。”Fandral似乎下定了决心，率先打破了沉默的坚冰，“那个鸟人根本不是你的对手！我知道你不是那么粗心大意的人……如果不是之前我——当然肯定不止我一个，和Loki发生了……呃，那些事，影响了你的心情，你也不会——”  
“……够了，Fandral。你真的想说这个吗？嗯？！”  
“我……只是觉得应该和你道歉。而且我觉得有必要向你解释一下——”   
“你准备解释什么？”Thor打断了他，说话的声音也怒气冲冲、越来越大，“你们什么时候、在哪还是一共做了几次？！该死的我一点不想知道！”  
“见鬼！你干嘛这么生气？！Thor，我怎么可能记得这些事？Loki是魅魔！”  
Fandral为自己据理力争。他在原地绕了几圈，然后如同下定决心了一般接着辩解起来。  
“我是觉得有点对不起你，但难道你认为全都是我、或者其他人的错吗？！撒旦在上，谁都知道Loki是你的情人，你以为我们很喜欢招惹他吗？可魅魔是会变来变去的，他变成了女人，到了其他人那里他又变成了不同的人，谁能认出来那是他？要不是接下来那一周走路都打颤，我根本不会猜到自己和魅魔睡过！噢，老兄，我确实不应该未经你的同意就撬你的墙角，可你的情人是个魅魔，除了天上那些鸟人，谁能抵御得了魅惑术？又不是人人都跟你一样整天遮住一只眼睛！”   
“……”  
“可能你听了我接下来说的话会忍不住再揍我一拳，但我还是要说。Thor，我的朋友，最大的问题不是我或者其他和Loki有一腿的人，最有问题的是你！”  
“你说什么？你说谁有问题？！”  
“你没听错，我说你有问题，Thor，你！你是不是忘了魅魔是种什么样的生物？那么我来提醒你一下，魅魔满嘴的甜言蜜语、床上玩的各种花样，全都只是为了吸取别人的魔力。他们是整个地狱最棒的情人、最出色的性爱大师，但同时也是最最冷酷无情的爱情骗子！而你，第一个当选撒旦继承人的大恶魔、活了整整三千五百多年的真神后裔，竟然因为你的魅魔情人和别人上床而生气，竟然被永远不会爱上任何人的魅魔耍的团团转，你这不就是脑子有问题吗？”  
“哼，Fandral，谢谢你友善的提醒！我知道不是你——该死的还不止你一个……不是你们主动要和Loki——不然我早就把你们杀光了！”  
“那你还打我？！”  
“……不想挨揍的话你就别再提这件事！”  
“你可真够宽宏大量的，Thor。虽然我阴差阳错的撬了你的墙角，但你知道吗？我一点真实感都没有。只要中了魅惑术，我看就算是撒旦本人也记不得自己用了哪几个姿势。而我？我那天早上起来几乎没剩下一点魔力，连自己叫什么都记不得。我还以为自己是水缸里的金鱼，差点要跳进浴缸里游泳！有的人比我还惨，简直像脑髓都被吸走了似的，躺在地上几天都没动，觉得自己是块砖头呢！”  
“失忆了你觉得很遗憾吗？！你最好是真的失忆了！”  
“嘿！放下你的手！我一点都不遗憾，真的，真的。你知道为什么魅魔勾引人的时候都不说自己是魅魔吗，还要变形吗？因为不隐瞒真相的话没人敢和他们上床。他们确实都很漂亮、很会玩，可那又怎么样呢？记忆错乱、头晕脚软这些后遗症谁受得了？”  
“……有必要把魅魔说的这么邪恶吗？Loki只不过是爱变成各种人或者东西，除了一百年前……他大多数时候也就是恶作剧一下罢了。”  
“我的老兄，别装的好像你没中过Loki的魅惑术一样行吗？换作其他的魅魔，也许会来一两次没有魅惑术的快乐一夜情，但是Loki？地狱里谁不知道他的名声？为了竞选约顿海姆的亲王，他甚至把好多人搞到都精神错乱了好几个月，他永远只惦记自己的目的和野心。不过说真的，Thor，其实你不应该生他的气。要求情人全身心的忠于你，这本来就很不合常理。情人又不是伴侣，情人只是有空就聚在一起找乐子的对象，没必要保持对彼此的忠诚，何况你的情人还是个魅魔？！”  
“你以为我只把他当作情人吗？！Loki一直是我的情人，只不过是因为那些咒语、仪式之类的的混账玩意儿都没有用，所以我才——”  
“所以你才只能让他做情人吗？我的好兄弟，‘魅魔不会爱上任何人’——这句号可不是什么刻板印象或者谬论谣言，而是板上钉钉的事实。只有真正的爱才能让结为伴侣的咒语和仪式生效，而这几万年中，没有任何一个魅魔受到伴侣契约的约束，那对他们完全是无效的。要魅魔在一段关系中保持忠诚根本就是不可能的事。”  
“……哼。”Fandral说的全都是事实，Thor根本无法反驳，只能悄悄攥紧了拳头。  
“而且我不明白，为什么在一起没几天你就不让Loki用魅惑术了？反正你的魔力根本用不完，中了魅惑术又不会手脚发软，不就是忘掉晚上那几个小时的事而已吗？Thor，我倒觉得在分手这件事上你要负更多的责任，要不是你把公平交易改成了霸王条款，既要享受别人的美色又不付出足够的代价，Loki也不会……呃，我该用什么词……背叛你？噢，撒旦，用‘背叛’来形容魅魔，我差点咬到舌头。如果你当时愿意提供足够的魔力，也许Loki反而会短暂的忠诚于你呢。”  
“失忆还不够糟糕吗？忘掉那几个小时的事，那我和装有魔力的按摩棒有什么区别？！”  
“噢，别灰心，就算都是按摩棒，你和其他人还是有点区别的，别人都是一次性的，而你好歹可以循环使用，性价比非同凡响！”  
“……我知道Loki是个骗子。在他眼里我和其他的猎物没什么不同……”Thor没有再被激怒，他只是低下了头盯着脚下，脚下的黑泥地面风干开裂，就像碎成了无数小块，“他从来就没喜欢过我送的任何东西，也从不把我说的那些话放在心上，我一直都知道他是只为了魔力而来的……但是至少我们结合的时候，他无法像平时那样总是笑着骗我，我感受到的都是真实的痛苦或者快乐。如果连这些记忆都失去了……那我们之间还能剩下什么？”  
“痛苦？啧，他们说你癖好奇怪难道是真的……”  
“你在嘀咕什么？”  
“没有，没什么！嘿，我们男人都喜欢在这种事上自我吹嘘，我可以理解你。但是让魅魔觉得快乐？你吹的也太过了吧。从来只有他们施舍给别人欢愉，谁敢说自己能给魅魔带来快乐？没人知道魅惑术到底是怎么回事，也没人记得自己是什么时候开始失去魔力的，在床上他们掌控了一切。也许你觉得自己没有失忆，但魅魔都是心灵魔法的高手，随便就能把你的脑子搞的乱七八糟，你怎么知道你记得的就是真实发生过的事？”  
“看在撒旦的份上，收起你多余的关心吧，Fandral，我能管好我自己的脑子！而且比起变形术，Loki没那么喜欢心灵魔法。短暂的控制别人的意识就要浪费大量的魔力，何况是修改我连续几百年的记忆？”  
“醒醒吧，Thor，人类叫他们梦魔、梦魇不是没有道理的。和魅魔有关的事就跟做梦一样真假难辨，要不是你刚才真的打了我一拳，我都不敢相信我竟然上过你的——噢！我能不提这件事了。”  
“……Fandral，你觉得我是蠢货对吗？别否认了，你脸上的表情就是这个意思。”  
“哦，你终于自己也意识到这件事了？”面对Thor的质问，Fandral装出了一副非常夸张的惊讶神情，“别这么沮丧，Thor，不管是做我们的国王还是做统治全地狱的撒旦，你一直都很出色，不算个彻头彻尾的蠢货，你只是在爱情上犯了一点愚蠢的错误而已。而且现在的你还没完全失去纠正错误的机会呢！”  
“纠正？”虽然心里没有半点喜悦，Thor还是笑了，“你倒是说说我要怎么纠正？”  
“嗯……我记得人类有种维持长期关系的办法，非常的注重交易的公平性。毕竟他们没有伴侣契约，也只能依靠公平了。他们研究了一整套的法律来规范缔结关系双方的权利和义务，还规定了毁约要怎么互相赔偿之类的。你不是说Loki最讨厌你那些不平等条约吗？我觉得你可以试试人类的方法，和Loki谈好你的条件，进行公平的交易，只要你肯提供足够的魔力，他不会拒绝你的。人类不是有句谚语吗？‘婚姻是爱情的坟墓’！如果你用人类的办法和Loki在一起，你既能享受他的陪伴，又能消磨掉你对于爱情的痴心妄想。不如你也试着把你多余的爱情埋到人造坟墓里怎么样？”  
“你说的是……人类的结婚？”听到最后才恍然大悟的Thor脸上肌肉抽动，仿佛抽了筋，“Fandral，我聪明的朋友，你知道那些人类是怎么结婚的吗？”  
“好像是……互相给对方的手指套个戒指？这确实很奇怪。人类竟然能把长期关系跟戒指扯上关系，戒指除了好看还能有什么用？”  
“完全没用，人类为了结婚做的每一件事都完全没用！”解释人类的婚姻时，Thor甚至忍不住站起来挥舞双臂，“他们结婚时签字的纸就只是普通的纸，戒指也是普通的戒指，法律也只不过是印在普通纸上的字而已，没有附加任何魔法！这能有什么用？他们根本不知道什么才叫真正的契约。就连伴侣契约都影响不了Loki，你觉得在人类的废纸上签字能有用吗？”  
“哈哈哈，不是吧，在普通的纸上签字？好吧，算我出了个馊主意。”Fandral无所谓的挑眉，又安慰的拍了拍Thor的肩膀，接着开导他，“我只是希望你能放弃对Loki的浪漫幻想，别再整天想得到他根本没有的东西。他们提供肉欲享乐，而我们付出魔力，这种平等的关系才是和魅魔相处的最佳模式。”  
“……也许吧。”Thor摇了摇头。  
“或者你可以彻底纠正这个问题！Thor，魅魔和我们是完全不同的生物，他们是卵生的，是直接从‘源泉之血’湖底深沟里的卵里面爬出来的，谁知道为什么撒旦的血里会定期长卵呢？事实已经摆在我们眼前，魅魔连父母都没有，一生下来就没人爱，长大了又怎么会爱别人？老兄，现实有时就是如此的苦涩，也许无论你如何努力都无法得到魅魔的心，因为他们根本没有心！还是忘了你的旧情人，早点投入他人的怀抱吧！刚开始你可能会有点痛苦，不过你知道忘掉一段感情最好的办法是什么吗？那就是赶快加入下一场爱情游戏！而眼下你就有一个解脱的大好机会……你记得今天是什么日子吗？”  
“什么日子……？”  
“三百年一次的仲夏节，仲夏之夜！篝火晚会、美酒佳肴、歌舞游戏！你想起来了吗？”Fandral就像个激情澎湃的男演员，努力的想给Thor注入一点活力，他感慨万千的接着说：“噢，真怀念我们从前的日子，我和你，两个英俊潇洒的大恶魔，万花丛中过，片叶不沾身！谁能想到你竟然半路走进了荆棘花园，还被一朵带刺的毒玫瑰扎得满身是血……所以，回头吧，Thor，回到风流浪子的正途上来，和我一起去参加仲夏节晚宴怎么样？撒旦在上，你知道他们有多久没见过单身的国王了吗？人们肯定会为你欢呼一整夜！”  
“你还是自己去快活吧，”Thor捡起地上的一块小石头无聊的把玩起来，“我要在这等着Loki，我不——”  
Loki已经离开了，他去了阿斯加德的王宫参加你们的仲夏节晚宴。祝你好运。  
Thor话还没说完，Charles的声音突然钻入了他的脑中。  
“噢，别这样，还是转换一下心情吧，Thor。”  
Fandral正坚持不懈的试着说服Thor，却没想到他马上就动作利落的站了起来。  
“谢谢！我马上就去！”Thor对着天空回答。  
“噢！你回心转意了吗？哈哈！我们又可以一起快活——”  
“我说的是我去，Fandral，”Thor重重的拍了一下旧友的胸口，把他推得向后倒了几步才站稳。“我自己去。”  
“……哈？！”  
“Loki也在那儿，所以我建议你回家喝酒。”Thor微笑着说，“你觉得怎么样？”  
“……”  
Thor消失得很快，包裹他的黑雾中似乎还混入了蓝色的电弧。血湖边上只剩下Fandral一个人孤零零的站着，周围除了风的呼啸，就只剩下低级的恶魔难听的嚎叫了。  
“见鬼，我好心好意，说的口干舌燥，只想帮助一位老朋友脱离苦海，结果呢？就这样吗？”  
好心没好报的朋友对眼前的空气发起了牢骚。他觉得还不够解气，于是也不管Thor还能不能听见，他朝Thor消失的方向大声诅咒起来。  
“噢，Thor，我诅咒你！撒旦诅咒你！你这该死的傻瓜，就等着被魅魔吸干下不了床吧！”


	3. Past

在地狱的某个角落，一栋漂亮的大房子里，正进行着一场魅魔的新手教学。  
“Peter，放轻松一点，嗯……先想点基础的问题，比如，我们为什么要吸取其他人的魔力？”  
“呃……因为魅魔就像个玻璃瓶子，使用魔法要消耗魔力，却不能像别的恶魔一样自己产生魔力，所以我们只能不停的吸取别人的魔力……”  
“很好。所以别紧张，也别有什么愧疚感，我们是为了生存才这样做的。现在试着把你的一部分的意识和她的灵魂融为一体，然后用魅惑术控制她和那个男人，让他们做爱。然后你就可以从他们的性交中获取一部分他们身上的魔力，就这么简单。”  
“简单？！噢，不，Charles，这、这一点也不……”  
“Peter，这已经是最简单的了。如果你不想学附身的话，我也可以教你怎么用魅惑术控制男人的心智和性欲。我们直接和男人性交可以得到更多的魔力，就是有点无聊和费劲。如果你现在想学的话——”  
“不不不不用了！“  
叫Peter的年轻男孩瞟了一眼昏倒在不远处床上的一对年轻的裸体男女，使劲的摇了摇头。  
“我……我还是先练习一下怎么附身吧。而且他们是一对情侣，我利用他们练习已经不太好了，怎么还能破坏他们的感情呢？”  
“你真是个心地善良的孩子，Peter。不过有时候魅魔不太需要这么好的心肠……”Peter的老师Charles笑着对他摇了摇头，“好了，快开始吧。”  
“好吧，不过我不知道这回能不能成功……等等，我不需要看着她的眼睛吗？”  
“Peter，对清醒的人使用魅惑术才需要看着对方的双眼，无意识的人我们可以无条件的控制。这么基础的知识你应该牢记才对。”  
“呃，我记得，我记得的！我只是想确认一下。好了，我、我要开始了！呃……总觉得做这种事怪怪的……”  
Peter有点不好意思的把视线集中在床上的裸体女人身上，他皱起眉头，双眼开始一点点变得血红，似乎正努力的将意识探入女人的脑海。突然他们隔壁的房间传来一声巨响，仿佛有什么东西撞坏了墙壁和门窗，把Peter吓了一跳，眼里的血色也瞬间消散。  
“哎……麻烦又来了。”Charles低头揉了揉了双眼，仿佛早已预料到了什么，他意念一动，床上的裸体情侣便消失在了一突然出现的魔法阵中。  
“Peter，很抱歉，我接下来可能没有时间继续教你了，今天就到这里吧……”  
“撒旦在上，发生了什么事？是有人掉下来了吗？好像还砸坏了屋顶？真的不要紧吗？”  
Peter略带稚气的脸上充满了疑惑，他站起来想去隔壁看看，还没走出两步前面的房门就被“砰”的一声撞开，一个脸色苍白的黑发男人正跌跌撞撞的扶着门框站在那儿。  
“FUCK！！！”男人不耐烦的撇开额前散乱的黑发，生气的大叫着，“该死的Thor，只不过是用魅惑术吸了他一点魔力，上一秒他还是个一脸蠢样的人类，下一秒就恢复魔力了！？还想拿闪电劈死我！？fuck……”  
“Loki，就算你每次和他吵架都躲到我家，能不能不要总是砸坏我的房子？”Charles望着Loki，柔美温和的脸上充满了无奈，“而且这里还有小孩子，请你注意一下言行……”  
“抱歉，Charles，肯定是讨厌的闪电把我的礼仪教养都给烧光了。噢，你好小Peter，原来你也在……唔！疼死我了。”  
Loki瞥了一眼不远处的扶手椅，那椅子便迅速的飘到了Loki身后，他向后倒在柔软的扶手椅中，很不愉快的怀抱着双臂。Charles看出他有满腹的牢骚等着宣泄，只能先把一脸茫然的Peter打发到楼下去玩游戏吃点心。Peter刚走下楼梯，Loki就愤愤不平的说起话来。  
“我只不过控制了他一小会儿，他竟然变回原形打算用闪电把我烧成灰烬！他简直跟从前一样不可理喻！”  
“你实在不应该这时候去招惹Thor，Natasha的任期马上就要结束，下一任撒旦正好轮到Thor，你这时候对他用魔法，当然会把他唤醒，他的魔力本来就已经恢复的差不多——拜托，别告诉我你就是故意挑这个时候去招惹他的。而且你怎么受伤了？从前他的一两道闪电能烧掉你半根头发就不错了。”  
Charles疑惑的看着面无血色的Loki，伸手释放出一丝丝浅蓝色的光芒，替Loki治疗着被障眼法遮蔽的伤口。  
“谢谢你，Charles。受伤？可能是因为Thor真的想把我烤焦吧，哼。”  
“也可能是因为……你不像从前那么魔力充沛？你身上的魔力少的可怜。这可不像你的作风，你从来都不缺提供魔力的对象吧？”  
“你说的可真轻松，可我上哪里去找第二个Odin的儿子、真神的后裔？我就算和其他的恶魔睡一百次，得到的魔力也不如和他睡一次来的多。也许他是个彻头彻尾的骗子，天神的血统根本就不像传说中那样有取之不尽用之不竭的魔力，他肯定是害怕被我吸干魔力，像其他人一样几天几夜下不了床。”  
“恐怕……Thor没有骗你吧。你这次不是成功的用了魅惑术吗？可他不但没有下不了床，还能变回原形把你打伤，我看他剩下的魔力还是挺多的。”  
“我的魅惑术被他打断了！得到的魔力还没有从前只是做爱的时候多……”Loki很不满意的眯起了眼睛，“Thor是个彻头彻尾的吝啬鬼。连Erik·Lensherr这种原本是人类、魔力比他少的恶魔都能和你公平的交易，你替他生孩子，他就给你提供足够的魔力——”  
“噢！请你别提这个名字，我和Erik早就分手了！”Charles打断了Loki的话，现在光是听到Erik的名字都会让他觉得尴尬。  
“……啊哈，恭喜你，Charles。”Loki顿了一下，然后微笑的表示赞赏，“生孩子不但白白浪费魔力，还缺乏自由，何况三个孩子已经够多了。不过你确定这回是真的分手吗？你的第一个孩子出生的时候你就和他分手过一次，第二个孩子出生的时候也是……”  
“……总之，我和Erik之间已经结束了。”Charles蓝宝石般的眼睛望向了别处。  
“不过Erik·Lensherr也是撒旦的七位继承人之一，等Thor的任期结束，他应该就是下一任的撒旦，一旦戴上撒旦的王冠他的魔力便会源源不绝。Charles，你这时候和他分手是不是不太明智？除了喜欢让你耗费魔力生孩子这一点不太好，Erik·Lensherr既不会禁止你用魅惑术，也不会整天叫你爱他，无论怎么看，他都是魅魔梦寐以求的情夫。从前其他魅魔不敢抢你的猎物，现在你放走了他，他可就要被生吞活剥了。”  
“那你为什么总和Thor过不去？世界上只有Thor这一个真神之子，就算没有撒旦的王冠，他的魔力也无穷无尽，哪怕你不用魅惑术也能从他那得到足够的魔力，你们在一起的时候，没有哪个魅魔像你那么强大——”  
“看在撒旦的份上！你知道我为什么讨厌他！”Loki情绪激动的反驳着自己的忘年至交，“我当初和他在一起是为了得到足够的魔力，好当选约顿海姆的亲王。魅魔只有用魅惑术才能从别人身上得到最多的魔力，他对此心知肚明，却禁止我使用魅惑术，还限制我的自由，不让我和其他人做爱，甚至还想让我怀孕！他难道不知道要生下神的后裔会浪费大量的魔力、会坏了我的好事吗？Thor根本不懂得什么叫公平交易！”  
“虽然Thor禁止你用魅惑术这一点确实很奇怪，不过我觉得你的报复也未免太过火。”Charles心平气和的提醒道，“向天使出卖战争的情报，害他被围攻受伤跌落人间……不过Thor并没有真的生气不是吗？你见过他在战场上对付天使的样子，如果他真的记恨你的背叛，那可就不是一两道闪电的事了。”  
“我根本没有认真的报复他，只不过是……捉弄他而已，”Loki心虚的哼了几声，“谁知道他那天会那么粗心大意，正好被天上的白毛鸟人捅了一剑？”  
Loki这时突然想起了某些不好的回忆，又闷闷不乐说了下去：“而且他也才当了短短一百年的人类，你知道他在人间过的有多么潇洒快乐吗？他还要和人类女人生孩子呢！噢，他可能是找到一个又爱他又愿意给他生孩子的人了！总算是实现了他的心愿不是吗？很好，这样他就不会再来打扰我了！现在他变回了恶魔，没办法和那个人类在一起了。命运的安排多奇妙啊，这次我也正巧坏了他的好事！现在我们总算扯平了。”  
“哦……那……也恭喜你？”  
看着好友那委屈愤怒的表情，Charles一反常态的没有好言安慰，反而顺着Loki的意思随意接话：“噢，别担心，Loki。你不一定真的坏了Thor的好事。只要那个人类女人心甘情愿，Thor也可以把她变成恶魔。活个几千上万年，就算是从毫无天赋的人类转化而来的恶魔也会强大不少，生个孩子应该没什么问题。如果他真的不再爱你，而是爱上了别人，至少你没有再得罪他一次，以后也不会总是惹他生气被雷劈，我的屋顶也不用再遭殃了。”  
“……你说的没错，Charles。没错……我最讨厌的就是他爱我。”  
Loki突然站了起来，他摇摇晃晃的走到窗前，背对着房间，不知道正盯着哪里的风景。  
“Thor是个大傻瓜！他那些多余的情话和俗气的礼物简直是糟糕透顶。这种令人厌烦的爱，我根本一点都不想要！更讨要的是，Charles，他不只是爱我，他还想让我也爱他！可是谁不知道魅魔是不会爱上任何人的种族呢？我们天生就不需要爱，也无法真的明白爱是什么……Thor是诸神唯一的后裔，我想要的只他身上源源不断的魔力！”也许是身上的伤口还在发疼，Loki的声音听起来脆弱而颤抖，“可是我不像Thor那么愚蠢，我知道什么才是公平的交易。如果……如果他一直向我索要我根本没有的东西，那总有一天他会失望至极，我们的关系总有一天会彻底结束。不平等的关系不可能永远维系下去，我们分道扬镳的那天迟早会到来的……”  
“所以你才想趁着他还没和你分手，用魅惑术尽量多吸取点魔力？是这样吗？”  
“噢，Charles，你不觉得用魅惑术会让我们魅魔和情夫的关系显得更公平一点吗？我们提供肉欲的快感，作为代价他们交出魔力。至少Thor中了魅惑术的时候不会用那种烦人的眼神看我，不会让我总是想起我无法给他所谓的爱……也不会一次次的提醒我我们总有一天要分开！如果真的和他彻底决裂，我上哪里去找另一个这么完美的——完美的……魔力源泉？”  
“那现在的状况不是正好符合你的心意吗？Thor可能已经不爱你了，你的困扰也不存在了。就算他和人类女人结为伴侣，也不一定会拒绝和你‘公平的’上床，勾引别人的伴侣不正是我们魅魔的专长？就算他不再和你上床……Loki，世界上有那么多强大的恶魔，而你是我们族群中最出色、最有天赋的魅魔之一，你总能找到新的情人的。”  
“对，你说的完全正确。”Charles很难不注意到，Loki尖锐的黑色指甲正把窗框抠得哗哗的响，“我再也不要找他这么讨厌的情夫——我再也不想找固定的情夫了！还是像从前那样四处狩猎比较有意思，不是吗？虽然勾引人又麻烦又无趣，但是和别人在一起至少可以免去怀孕的风险……”  
“怀孕的风险？噢，你怎么会有这种多余的担忧呢？从来没有谁可以让你失控、在做爱的时候现出原形。我们都不再年轻了，Loki，性交对我们来说只是汲取魔力的手段，哪还有多少乐趣可言？”  
“……这些都是以后的计划，Charles。”Loki转身倚靠在窗边，脸上带着一丝冷笑，“他已经追来了。”  
“我知道。这么强烈的魔力波动，恐怕整个地狱的恶魔都知道了。”Charles也若有所思的望向窗外，“Thor怎么会这么快就识破了你的障眼法？撒旦在上，他可真是来势汹汹啊……”  
“他恨不得马上要我的命吧？现在不比从前，我已经不再是他心爱的情人了。真要算起来，我们之间的新仇旧恨数都数不清。哎，亲爱的Charles，如果你这次不帮我隐藏踪迹的话，我可能真的会被他电成焦炭的。”  
“我当然会帮你，Loki，我永远是你的朋友。”Charles的手指轻轻的触碰着自己的额角，“再怎么说我也是地狱里出生的第一个魅魔，诸神的后裔也无法对抗我的心灵屏障。但你不可能永远躲着Thor，我还是觉得你们应该冷静下来好好谈谈……”  
“想跟他正常的沟通恐怕比勾引白毛鸟人做爱还难。永远躲着他？我？怎么可能？！还是好好计划一下怎么教训他比较划算。不过首先我得补充一点魔力……噢，有了。”仿佛突然想出了什么好主意，Loki嘴边勾起一抹狡猾的笑，“我记得今天是仲夏节对吗？”  
“是啊，如果不是你又要和Thor玩猫捉老鼠的游戏，我还想请你参加晚上的仲夏节宴会呢，很多魅魔都会来，我们已经很久没有聚在一起了。”  
“谢谢你邀请我，你总是这么贴心。不过我倒是觉得很意外，魅魔的仲夏节宴会你竟然还没有厌倦吗？情趣游戏、群交篝火晚会或者魅惑术比赛之类的……反正每次你都是冠军。”  
“噢，撒旦，别提往事了，Loki。今年我只邀请了一些和你我年纪相仿的同胞来聊聊天而已，真遗憾你不能来参加。不过你准备到哪去补充魔力？我的心灵屏障可以让你直到今晚都不会被Thor发现，一个晚上对你来说足够吗？”  
“我要去阿斯加德的王宫。最危险的地方就是最安全的地方不是吗？Thor在你这里找不到我，肯定会以为我去了‘源泉之血’，以他的智商怎么会猜到我去了他的老巢？哈哈哈……今晚那里也会举办仲夏节宴会，有几百个恶魔会聚在篝火前喝酒、跳舞……”Loki碧绿的双眼中突然流露出异样的空虚，“当然了，还有做爱。”  
“那好吧……Loki，祝你一切顺利。对了，如果你今晚还有多余的时间，别忘了回来参加我的小聚会。”  
“谢谢你的帮忙。” 修长高挑的身影开始一点点的崩解碎裂，Loki变成一缕黑色的烟雾，风一吹便消失无踪，只剩一丝他优雅的声音还在空气中飘荡，“再见，我亲爱的朋友。”  
看着空无一人的房间，Charles忽然轻轻的叹了口气，自言自语起来。  
“噢……Loki，对不起。我只是希望你得到真正的快乐……至少别像我这样……”  
突然，楼梯上传来一阵阵轻快的脚步和孩童的喧闹，打断了Charles纷乱的思绪。三个可爱的孩子从楼梯口冒出小脑袋，一路小跑扑向了Charles的怀中。  
“真不好意思！Charles，我不是故意要打扰你和Loki的。“走在最后的Peter不好意思的摸着自己柔软的棕色短发，“不过他们突然就回来了，说要上来找你。尤其是Pietro，他跑的也太快了，我根本追不上他！”  
“妈妈，谁也追不上我！”银灰色短发被吹的乱糟糟的小Pietro骄傲的挺起了胸膛。  
“Pietro在吹牛，妈妈，他上次脚滑摔了个四脚朝天。”小Wanda鄙夷的看了一眼弟弟。  
“而且他总是乱跑，今天在游乐园爸爸差点找不到他。所以爸爸给我们都买了游戏机，只有Pietro没有。”小得意的掏出了自己的游戏机在弟弟眼前晃来晃去，叫Pietro看得两眼发直，委屈的鼓起了粉嫩的脸颊。  
Charles温柔的捏捏小儿子的的脸，又轻轻的抚过女儿们柔软的发顶，一通言语安慰和零食哄骗才好不容易的解决了他们姐弟间的小纠纷。看到孩子们心满意足的跑到一旁的沙发上玩起了游戏机，Charles这才松了一口气，准备接着给Peter上课，不过由于孩子们也在，他只能在屏蔽了声音的魔法屏障内给Peter讲讲理论，实践课是彻底没戏了。  
“Charles，Loki刚才说的是真的吗？我不是故意偷听的！只是……呃，我在楼下什么都能听见，你们既然没有用魔法屏蔽，那就肯定是可以让人听见的对吧？所以我觉得这不算偷听……”Peter手忙脚乱的辩解着，眼里却充满了好奇与疑惑，“我们真的不会爱上别人吗？”  
“这个问题……”Charles觉得有些哭笑不得，“从经验上来说确实如此。你也知道，每隔至少一百年只有一个新的魅魔会从‘源泉之血’中诞生。直到今天我们的同胞加起来也不超过两百个。所以Loki说的没错，我也很确定没有任何一个魅魔认为自己了解爱情的真谛。”  
“太奇怪了……别人都说我们是掌管爱情的恶魔，我们获取魔力不也要依靠爱吗？可是、可是我们自己却无法爱上任何人？这太不合理了吧？”  
“Peter，你又记错了最基础的知识。我们获取魔力依靠的是性交，而这件事大多数时候与爱无关。魅魔掌管不了所谓的爱情，我们擅长的是玩弄感情、勾起情欲和操控心智，带给别人的只是银货两讫的露水情缘。而爱情，我想应该是种……困难重重的长期关系吧？”  
“怎么会这样……”Peter看起来似乎有些迷惘和失望，“人人都知道爱是什么，为什么只有我们……？”  
“这没什么好难过的，Peter。”Charles温和而坚定的望着失落的男孩，“魅魔本来就很特别。我们无需耗费魔力就能使用魅惑术这种操控心智的天赋，可以不受限制的学会不同种类的魔法，也没有哪个种族能像我们这样任意的改变外形和性别。只要我们眨眨眼睛，就会有数不清的人来爱我们，相比之下，不会爱别人这种小小的缺陷又算得了什么呢？”  
“真的吗……？”棕发的男孩好像依旧不愿意接受事实，不甘心的追问到，“那为什么我还要学怎么引诱别人，让别人爱上我……直接用魅惑术控制其他人不是更方便吗？”  
“学会吸引鱼儿上钩还是很有必要的。虽然暂时无法解释为什么，但用不同的方式实现性交会影响获得魔力的多少。附身得到的魔力最少。依靠魅惑术扭曲别人的意志，得到的魔力会多一些。只有性交的对象完全出于自愿，甚至发自内心的爱上我们，我们的收获才会最多。所以魅魔必须学会勾引别人的手段，通常的做法是性交开始之后再用魅惑术一点点的操控你的猎物。总之，你要学的还有很多呢。”  
“那我们能不能……不用魅惑术？其实我不太喜欢控制别人想法……”  
“当然可以。只要和人做爱我们就能得到魔力，一般来说用魅惑术能得到更多，至少Loki和大部分同胞是很支持这种观点的。不过根据我个人的体验，二者的差别并不是很大……有的时候不用魅惑术甚至能得到更多的魔力，当然，前提是你的猎物足够心甘情愿。”  
“还有！我们自己怎么想——怎么看待我们的……呃，猎物，这就一点也不重要吗？和讨厌的人做的话——”Peter脸红了，但他还是勇敢的刨根问底。  
“这是个有趣的思考角度。不过取得魔力的差异也有可能是受到了时间长短和次数多少的影响。如果急需魔力而不得不和讨厌的人上床，当然是越快结束越好，和比较满意的对象，那也许就会忍不住多做一会儿……”  
Charles在脑海中到处搜索，试图替Peter找出一个可靠的解释，却忽然发现自己也不了解这个问题真正的答案。不知道为什么，他忍不住看向了不远处靠在一起又笑又闹的三个孩子……  
“Charles？你怎么了？”  
直到Peter在他眼前反复挥手，Charles才惊觉自己刚才失了神。  
“噢！没什么，我没事。”  
“Charles，就算我们真的不会爱别人，总会有，呃……喜欢或不喜欢的差别吧？所以……我们喜欢或是讨厌对方，会影响我们吸取魔力吗？”  
看着他的孩子，Charles继续思索着问题的答案。孩子们年纪都很小，最大Lorna刚过两百岁，而最年幼的Pietro只有二十岁，他们的外表稚嫩可爱，都有着水灵的眼睛、小巧的鼻子，脸颊也是圆鼓鼓的，Charles却也能隐约看出他们哪里和自己相似，而哪里更像他们的父亲Erik·Lensherr……  
“很抱歉，Peter……”  
Charles想要平静的回答Peter的问题，但他美丽的蓝眼睛中却仿佛有暗潮翻涌。  
“我不知道这个问题的答案……我不知道。”


	4. A love story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警！！  
> 有含蓄的NTR（？）与群交场景  
> 你的作死小能手Loki已经上线！

晕眩不止的视线、无法控制的浑身战栗、四肢末端似乎在慢慢被冻结般的发冷，还有仿佛五脏六腑全部掏空般的空虚……魔力匮乏的症状让Loki越来越难以忍受。Loki双手扶着阿斯加德王宫里金色的廊柱，透过惨白如纸的皮肤，他甚至能数清自己手背上有多少根青紫色的血管。  
没有谁注意到脆弱如一丝游魂般的Loki。所有人都聚集在楼下的金色广场上。几座数米高的节日篝火在广场中熊熊燃烧，暖黄色的烈焰在空气中不断挥洒着热量和激情。上百位恶魔聚集在篝火旁，享用着数不尽的美食和上千年的佳酿。他们大声的说笑、用力的摔杯、尽情的舞蹈，节日的欢乐气氛几乎充满了整座王城。  
在廊柱后阴影中，Loki感觉不到半点篝火的暖意。他的身体里仿佛凭空出现了一个无底黑洞，正疯狂的吞噬着他的魔力，甚至让他感到莫名的恐惧……恐惧让Loki仿佛回到了过去，回到他还在“源泉之血”深沟中的卵里成长的时候。  
那是一段被危险、痛苦和恐惧日夜折磨的时光。撒旦的黑血中到处是狂怒的灵魂，随时准备撕碎卵薄膜般的外壳，然后一口一口的分食他的血肉。卵中的Loki动弹不得，从有意识开始，他只能靠心灵魔法不断的抵抗血中的魔鬼，即使因为过度使用而不得不忍受撕裂般的头痛，他也不敢停下来喘息片刻。因为每分每秒，Loki都会隔着透明的卵膜看见其他的卵被撕扯成碎片，那些不够强大的兄弟姐妹立即被魔鬼们拖出来撕碎成块，而他只能眼看着被吃剩的碎骨和残渣在面前飘过。等Loki终于在卵中发育成熟、他便踩着一路上堆积的几千年来失败的同类们的尸体，一边继续对抗血中的魔鬼，一边向上攀爬寻找出路。  
Loki不记得自己花了多少时间才穿过湖底蜿蜒崎岖的通道和沟壑，真正离开了那片地狱中的地狱。当他终于爬出血湖的湖面时，既不会说话、也无法思考，脑中只有最原始的渴望……他本能的用魅惑术这一与生俱来的天赋控制了一个路过的恶魔。他骑在那个男人的身上，根本不明白自己在做什么，只感觉到魔力源源不断的涌入，让他从身心的痛苦中逐渐解脱。  
而眼下的情形与当初是多么相似，Loki又感觉到了久违的空虚和恐惧，同样有一个无知却魔力充沛的猎物正举着酒杯朝他所在方向走来。  
Loki的身影消失在廊柱这头，当他从另一边出现，恰到好处的跌入那个陌生男人的怀抱中时，从头到脚都完全变成了另一个人的模样。即使是在魅魔之中，也没有人像Loki这样擅于变形和伪装。他很擅长用虚假的外在迷惑他的猎物，骗取他们的信任，用他们喜欢的方式激起他们的欲望，引诱他们心甘情愿的交欢，然后用魅惑术让他们交出一切。片刻之后，一个女孩从阴影中走出。在忽明忽暗的篝火照映下，她的身体扭曲着拔高，当火光重新照亮她的脸，出现的却是一张截然不同的新面孔……  
从很远的地方，Thor就能听到金色宫殿里属于节日的喧嚣。篝火燃烧的噼啪声，酒杯落地的破碎声，人们高声交谈的喧哗声，甚至还有性爱中放荡的呻吟。虽然每次仲夏节都会有人在王宫的角落里嬉戏行乐，但不知道为什么，这次的淫乐之声简直是平时的数十倍……当Thor满心疑惑的推开金宫的大门，眼前出现的景象简直令他难以置信。  
几乎所有的恶魔都一丝不挂。他们两个、三个甚至四个人推挤搂抱成一团，占领了沙发、地板、餐桌甚至柱子等一切可以躺或靠的地方，或是狂乱的吮吸彼此的舌头和下体，或是黏在一起疯狂的摆动着腰臀，还有的三四个叠在一起淫乱的扭动。不止是手指、嘴和拳头，就连周围的物品都成了恶魔们用以淫乐和玩具，水果、餐具、烛台……他们只顾着满足性欲，根本不在乎身体里的究竟是什么。满眼都是白花花的屁股、摇晃的乳房和颜色各异的生殖器，到处弥漫着性欲引起的尖叫和呻吟。  
Thor艰难的在满地乱扭的手脚中寻找着可以前进的道路。看见交欢的人们眼里那层淡淡的血红光芒，他便知道是什么把篝火晚宴变成了群交盛会。   
他已经感觉到Loki就在王宫里，而Loki同样也发现了他的大驾光临。  
“Thor，为什么你总是如此热衷于破坏我的计划呢？”  
就在Thor面前几步远的地方，一个原本正沉溺于性交的女人突然双目血红、表情呆滞而冷漠的抬头看向他，她的声音和Thor脑中Loki的声音同时响起，显得无比的怪异。  
“因为你先破坏了我的计划，Loki……”  
被附身的女人眯起眼睛，露出和Loki相似的表情，下身却还在摇曳扭动，让Thor觉得莫名的不悦。他想走上去阻止女人继续扭屁股，却不知从哪伸出了一只脚将他绊倒在地，反而让他更清楚的看见了女人上下吞吐着阴茎的下体。  
“你的计划？你说的是哪一次？是你强行让我参加那些无聊至极的仪式、半夜在我的耳边念连发音都不对的咒语，还是想把我锁在你的卧室里却反而把自己关了一天的蠢事？噢……Thor，你这自负的家伙，怎么能把失败的责任全都推脱给我？你难道就不能偶尔自我反省一次吗？”  
“反省？！你想让我反省什么？”Thor的大喊在一片呻吟中显得格格不入，“Loki，不如和我当面谈谈怎么样？”说完他便站起来要去抓那女人，但他身后的另一个恶魔突然也变得双眼猩红，手中生出数道火焰从Thor背后猛然进攻，火蛇缠住Thor的一边小腿把他再次拽翻，向后拖行了数米，腿上的皮肤滋滋的冒出被烤焦的热气。  
“你只不过是遮住了一只眼睛，为什么比真正的瞎子更盲目？你难道看不清事实的真相吗？”红眼的女人被激怒了，她的声调越发尖锐，Thor脑中Loki的声音似乎也因为愤怒而颤抖起来， “空空如也的玻璃瓶子只能被填满，我们魅魔天生如此，除了魔力什么也不需要，这事实地狱里人人皆知！你的失败早已注定，你以为限制我的自由，或是用卑鄙的手段一再羞辱我，就能让我长出心来吗？简直是痴人说梦！”  
周围更多的恶魔被Loki入侵了意识，纷纷使出不同的魔法接二连三的向Thor进攻，他刚甩开脚上的火蛇，双手又被黑色的荆棘困住，冰雪凝成的尖刺从四面八方朝他射来。Thor不耐烦的挣脱了束缚，电光让冰刺在半空中炸成了碎片。  
“我什么时候羞辱了你？！买零食不小心买到你不喜欢的口味之类的也能算羞辱吗？你太不了解自己了，Loki，没有感情的人可不会因为讨厌我买的蛋糕就生气三天！”  
还没等Thor摸到女人的肩膀，她便已双眼灰暗，像坏掉的娃娃一样忽然昏倒在他脚边。血红的目光转移到了二楼正对着Thor的一对纠缠的男女身上，他们机械的开口说话，和Thor脑子里Loki的声音一起朝他反击：“你竟然送给我和你的另一个情妇同样的蛋糕？！在你眼里，我的品味和那种低贱庸俗的家伙难道毫无区别吗？噢，你恐怕想象不到你那些手段有多低级可笑。鲜花、礼物和不堪入耳的话……你总是用同样的方式招待每一个和你上床的情人，相同的场景我在你的朋友们脑子里已经看厌了！”  
说完，更多的魔法攻击从四周向Thor袭来。地面的石砖畸变似的爆裂生长挡住他的去路。炽热的火焰疯狂的扑向他的脸，差点烧焦他的金发。阵阵无形的能量波紧追他不放，把他经过的地方都砸得稀烂，有人红着眼睛不停的向他投掷原本用来切肉的锋利小刀，被Thor避开的小刀在金色廊柱上整整齐齐的插成了一排。  
“我哪有什么另一个情人？！连上一个情人都是快一千年前的事了！”不厌其烦的一次次挥手打断迎面而来的魔法攻击，Thor沿着楼梯跑向二楼的男女，还没等他走近那两人又软绵绵的摔在了地板上。“该死的，Loki你到底在哪儿？！我不喜欢捉迷藏！”  
“怎么，人间的日子才刚结束就被你抛诸脑后了吗？你的上一个情人可是昨天的事！Thor，你还记得是谁在我面前笑着说要和人类生孩子吗？噢，你可真够冷血的，你心爱的人类未婚妻现在正在你留下的‘尸体’面前失声痛哭呢！那悲伤的漂亮小脸蛋，噢，我光是在镜子看见都觉得不忍心！”  
“我失忆了一百多年！”周围乱七八糟的魔法攻击虽然并没有真的伤害Thor分毫，却也搞得他衣服破烂、灰头土脸。他刚抬手击碎了迎面飞来的一道风刃，却又被身后砸来的水球浇湿了脑袋。  
“失忆？！这么拙劣的理由你竟然说的出口？过去你是从哪得来的勇气，还屡屡指责我是骗子！？是谁说只想让我给他生孩子的？你根本……呃！可恶……不懂说谎的诀窍！”脑中的声音颤抖得厉害，甚至混入了一丝丝痛苦的喘息。“既然说了一句假话，就别忘了前后一致统一口径——啊……唔！否则……谁也骗不了！”  
“可我从来没有骗过你！Loki，你连那些我自己都忘得一干二净的往事都能记住，为什么却总是不把我说的话放在心上？！撒旦在上，我知道的真相从来就只有一个，那就是我过去一直爱你，现在——”  
“住口！噢……爱？！啊啊啊——不要再……唔……不要再和我说该死的爱了！我受够了……受够了你总是向我索要……我根本没有的东西！我讨厌和你在一起的感觉……啊啊啊啊别再——为什么……怎么会这样？噢……啊……”  
“Loki？！别再用心灵魔法了！就算再来一百个人我也不怕，可你会受不了的！”  
“唔……！都是因为你……啊啊啊啊啊——如果总有一天要……结束的话……我不会等到那一天的！还不如现在就……了结这一切……噢，你也等不急了……对吗？！呃啊……你是来杀我的……啊啊啊啊停下、停下！！这到底是什么……Thor，是你……是你！不管是过去还是…唔…现在，都是你的错……啊啊啊啊啊！！！不要……不要……不要再……！”  
听着Loki因为心灵魔法的反噬而痛不欲生的呜咽，Thor心急如焚，但是整座王宫里到处都是魔力的波动，他根本无法分辨Loki究竟躲进了几百个房间中的哪一个。很快Thor的脑中只剩下一片沉寂，回应他的唯有越来越狂暴的魔法攻击。周围的赤裸的恶魔都像疯了一样扑向Thor，拿到什么就用什么来刺他的胸口或猛击他的关节。有的人甚至直接露出獠牙，抓住他的四肢像野兽般的撕咬。雷电刚把恶魔们震开，烈焰、寒冰和风暴立刻混杂在一起铺天盖地的朝Thor涌来，烈焰烧焦他的皮肤、寒冰冻住他的发烧、尖锐的风像刀一样即将割裂他的咽喉，缠的他根本无法向前迈步。  
Thor焦躁万分的抬手一握，巨大的风暴战斧立即从千里之外飞到他手中，巨大的蓝色电弧随着战斧的挥动而爆裂，一时间电光四射，周围的墙面和廊柱被震得崩裂粉碎。恶魔们都被Thor这一击打的东倒西歪，一楼大厅里沉溺情欲幻梦的人们也都像断线的木偶般纷纷倒地。  
这时，王宫的某处传来了声嘶力竭的惨叫。Thor立即奔向发出声音的房间，他踢开房门，房间里却空无一人，只有一缕黑雾从窗缝中逃出。地毯上散落着星星点点的血迹，血的味道直窜进Thor的鼻腔。没有了魔法的掩盖，血的味道在空气中四处飘散，替Thor指引着方向。他焦急推开一扇又一扇的门，却一次次的面对空旷的房间和零星的血滴。当他的手即将碰到面前的又一道门时，他听见房间里传来了细碎的呻吟……  
当Thor推开这扇门，Loki就在房间的中央。血从他的耳朵里流出，沿着他消瘦的下颌滑落，将他身上雪白衬衫的肩部染的一片血红。他的脸色惨白如纸、毫无生机，裸露的肌肤上布满了淤青和伤口。更多的血正顺着Loki颤抖的指尖滴落在木制地板上，滴滴答答的声音在寂静的房间里显得无比刺耳。虽然他站着一动不动，却像个幽魂似的摇摇欲坠，仿佛只要轻轻一碰就会碎成千万片。  
“……够了，Loki，游戏结束了。”  
Thor每往前一步，Loki便后退一步，一直到撞上墙边的茶几。Loki撑着茶几的边缘才能勉强支撑起身体，不至于摔倒在地，可他依旧一脸傲慢，紧绷的嘴角甚至流露出几分挑衅的意味，仿佛刚才传到Thor耳中那些痛苦的呻吟与他毫无关系。  
“噢……看来是我输了。不过你非要用这么残酷的方式来结束吗？你要把我的头砍下来送给谁？我可不敢保证你的人类女孩会喜欢这份礼物……”  
血像眼泪一样从Loki的碧眼中汩汩流出，在他苍白的脸颊上留下两道红色的泪痕。  
“Loki！你到底在说什么？你怎么把自己弄成了这样？！”Thor扔掉了手里的武器，走上前握住了Loki单薄的肩膀，他的掌心立刻沾满又湿又黏的血，而新的血很快就滴落在他的手背上。  
“你肯定想象不到你的表情有多可笑，简直就像你真的还关心我似的……和待在那个暗无天日的深沟里时受的折磨比起来，这点痛又算得了什么？”即使已经无力挣脱Thor有力的双手，Loki还是不屑一顾的反驳着他说的每一个字。  
“撒旦在上……”Thor这才注意到Loki手臂上布满了可怖的划痕，“你对自己都做了些什么？”  
“只是用了点保持清醒的小技巧罢了。”  
“别再用那些该死的心灵魔法了，你想把脑子烧坏吗？！”  
“哈哈哈……Thor，你总是这么瞧不起我，你以为我连这一点魔力都没有吗？”每说一个字Loki都仿佛用尽了全力，可他的声音还是越来越轻，“……就算我真的烧坏脑子，也不是因为这些小小的魔法，而是因为和你在一起……”  
血源源不断的从Loki的眼中滑落，Thor分不清这究竟是魔法带来的副作用，还是他真的在流泪。他急切的抹去Loki脸上的血迹，可还没等他擦去旧的，新的血液就流过了他的指缝间。  
“……我们之间明明也有过快乐的时光不是吗？最开始那些简单的、离开了床就毫无关系的日子，Thor，你难道一点也不怀念吗？真奇怪，我们是从什么时候开始互相折磨的呢？噢……是从你说你爱我开始的吗？不……也许比这更早，我早就开始觉得你令人讨厌了……别说和你上床了，就算只是站在你的旁边，都像得了心脏病一样难受……”  
“别再说话了，你是不是还在用魔法？！Loki，快停下！”  
“我是……从血里出生的，怎么可能……因为流几滴血……就死掉？啊哈……你怎么还没动手？那就别怪我了……”  
“什么——”  
腰间突然传来一阵疼痛，Thor低头一看，一把锋利的匕首刺进了他的身体，而握着匕首的正是Loki染血的手。他的血就像有生命一样，流动着填满了匕首握柄上雕刻的每一道细纹，握柄顶端硕大的钻石突然闪烁着刺眼的绿光，接着便猛的炸开，剧痛随之像蛇一样钻进Thor的脑袋，令他捂住腰间踉跄的后退。  
“你从来没有体会过这种痛对吗？哈哈哈……从我出生到现在，已经忍受过……一千次一万次了！你还记得这柄匕首吗？这还是你送给我的……我唯一喜欢的一件礼物呢……你根本不知道它有什么用……我……我现在告诉你也无所谓了……它可以给被刺伤的人施加诅咒！再加上……我的血……你永远也别想解脱……！！”  
极大的痛苦席卷了Thor的每一根神经，就像有无数块烙铁在炙烤他的灵魂，很快他就连Loki说话的声音也听不见了。当这种痛终于消散，Thor发现那把匕首早就化为齑粉，自己虽然没有流半滴血，腰上却留下了一道扭曲的疤痕，就像一条细小的毒蛇在他的皮肤之下爬过。一般的武器根本无法在他身上留下伤疤，但这一次Loki没有再说谎，他的血和魔法足以让诅咒在Thor身上刻下永恒的印记。  
无名的恐惧攥紧了Thor的心，他抬头前甚至屏住了呼吸，却还是看见了他最害怕的场景——Loki毫无声息的倒在地上，他的血正顺着地砖的缝隙缓缓的流淌……

——tbc  
再打两炮就完结了。  
虽然写的乱七八糟的，但是作死小能手Loki真的很欢乐hhh  
太久不更新可能大家都忘记了前情和设定，下面小小的总结一下  
魅魔不是妈生的，是卵生的，而且童年（？）生存环境非常不友好。从小缺爱，长大变态  
地狱的统治者是七个继承人轮班的，轮到谁谁就戴撒旦的王冠，Thor是其中一个继承人。阿斯加德是地狱里的一个王国，他本身就是国王。约顿海姆是另一个王国，不过王位是可以竞选的，谁厉害谁就能上，没有血统和种族的要求，Loki最初来做Thor的情人是为了吸他的魔力去竞选。  
情人关系就等于炮友关系，地狱里通常默认是open relationship，加上Loki是魅魔，所以他和范少有一腿除了Thor没人觉得不对劲。伴侣关系才相当于结婚，会受到魔法的束缚，所以魅魔勾引别人的伴侣才会被看作不道德的行为。还会被追着打……  
跟魅魔做爱、中了魅惑术会失去很多魔力，引起各种后遗症，短期失忆、精神错乱、肾虚腿软什么的。Thor虽然魔力用不完，但是会失忆。  
心灵魔法（读心、控制意识和心灵屏障之类的）用过头就会副作用一大堆，严重影响san值又需要特殊的天赋，所以除了魅魔大家都不擅长。其实按照我的设定只要有很多的魔力魅魔就是无敌开挂的，想控制谁干什么都可以，但是魅魔没有办法和别人结为伴侣，又频繁的换对象，所以经常缺蓝，实力和san值都很不稳定hhh  
魅魔做爱的时候如果觉得太爽了变回本体，还会怀孕。但是小孩需要魔力来供养，需要多少魔力是由父亲的血统决定的……


End file.
